The Fire and The Flood
by ame to ai
Summary: Sepotong kecil kisah bahagia-selamanya Sesshoumaru dan Kagome. AU Modern-Setting. Chiharu Kasumioji's request fic. Domestic Fluff SessKag.
1. Welcome to the planet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 1 – Welcome To The Planet, Welcome To Existence.

Chiharu Kasumioji's request fic. Hope u like it, Haru.

Notes: Fic ini sepenuhnya terlepas dari Paramour.

* * *

Sesshoumaru menatap sang istri yang tengah berdiri di depan _refrigerator_ yang terbuka tapi tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur itu.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, sang suami mendekati istrinya. Satu tangan Kagome memegang pintu kulkas kanan, sedangkan yang lain memegang pegangan pintu kiri yang tertutup. Saat jarak mereka hanya setapak, Sesshoumaru dapat melihat wajah pasangannya mengernyit sedemikian rupa. Kedua mata wanita itu terpejam, dan bibir bawahnya terperangkap di antara kedua baris giginya. Dari apa yang dilihatnya tentu saja mudah untuk menyimpulkan, _'Dia tidak baik-baik saja!'_

Kagome menoleh untuk memberikan senyum tipis pada sang suami yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pria itu menggenggam tangan kanan istrinya, lalu menutup salah satu pintu kulkas yang terbuka dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau sedang kesakitan," komentar Sesshoumaru dengan kedua alis bertaut karena heran. Pasalnya, bertentangan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia tidak mencium emosi lain selain emosi positif yang berasal dari istrinya.

"Aku _sedang bahagia_ ," koreksi Kagome. Suara dan ekspresinya mengukuhkan pernyataan yang terlontar. Tangan kanan wanita itu merayap ke belakang, bersemayam di tengkuk pasangannya, lalu menarik pria itu untuk sebuah kecupan. Setelah kecupan sepintas lalu itu usai, Kagome memijat lembut leher Sesshoumaru yang ditangkupnya. Sebagai reaksi berantai, sang suami memeluk istrinya dari belakang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut wanita itu, lalu menyandarkan keningnya di bahu sang pasangan.

 _Miko_ itu menerangkan. "Ini sangat normal, _Meito."_

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru mengangkat keningnya, lalu mengecup bahu pasangannya, kemudian menyeret ujung hidung dari ujung tulang selangka hingga ke leher sang istri.

Sesshoumaru mengelus punggung, kepala, dan perut sang istri yang membesar dengan teramat lembut. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tendangan kuat di telapak tangannya. _Tank top_ tipis yang dikenakan Kagome tak menghalangi Sesshoumaru merasakan kelincahan calon pewarisnya. Gerakan yang mahluk mungil itu lakukan membuat satu tonjolan yang ada di sisi perut sang istri merambat hingga ke tengah.

Kagome memalingkan wajah tuk menatap manik emas favoritnya, dan memaksa diri untuk tertawa kecil. "Lihat, ia sependapat denganku." Kalimat itu diakhiri oleh kesiap yang meluncur dari sang _miko_ ketika rasa sakit yang menyengat lagi-lagi menyambanginya dan menggurat pedih di wajahnya yang masih bersinar oleh harapan.

Ketika rasa pedih itu menghilang, dan napasnya kembali normal, wanita itu menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Senyum sumringah terukir kala ia membalikkan badan dan memeluk suaminya, kemudian menempelkan pipi kanannya ke pipi Sesshoumaru. Bibir Kagome bergerak-gerak di daun telinga sang pasangan saat ia membisikkan kalimat yang menjadi penanda awal baru bagi keduanya. " _Meito_ , kurasa waktunya telah tiba."

~.

3 Jam kemudian...

Selain suaminya dan seorang dokter _youkai_ wanita yang telah menjadi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Taisho selama berabad-abad, manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah Kagome seorang. Ibunya, Souta, dan kakeknya menunggu di ruangan lain. Semua yang Kagome baca di buku untuk menghadapi persalinan dengan tenang telah buyar. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah terjangan rasa sakit. Ia memang bukanlah wanita yang tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, karena petualangan lampaunya di era feodal telah mengajarkan banyak hal. Lagipula, ia percaya, selama Sesshoumaru berada di sisinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, ia sangat meyakini hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini terlampau hebat untuk tak diindahkan.

Disetiap detik yang berlalu hanya hujaman rasa sakit tak terperilah yang menderanya!

Seiiring berjalannya waktu, beberapa tahapan telah dilewatinya. Pada saat itu, ia telah mencapai tahap-tahap akhir. Rahimnya telah terbuka lebar. Kontraksi yang menyiksa menjadi lebih sering dan lebih lama. Ia tak lagi mampu berjalan-jalan dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada apapun sebagai pereda rasa sakit. Dimulai dari satu jam yang lalu ia merasakan nyeri di punggung dan pangkal pahanya semakin hebat. Rasa mual yang dahsyat juga mulai menghantamnya. Beragam rasa tidak mengenakan seakan bercampur-baur di dalam dirinya.

Dengan penuh pengertian, Sesshoumaru yang duduk di sisi Kagome sibuk menghadiahkan belaian lembut di punggung tangan, di sisi wajah, dan di perut sang istri.

Butiran-butiran peluh sebesar biji jagung membanjiri kening Kagome, anak-anak rambut menempel di sisi wajahnya, pakaian yang ia kenakan pun melekat di badan karena keringat. Bagai memanggul dunia, seberat itulah beban yang ia rasakan. Tangan kanan Kagome meraih tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang sedang mengelus perutnya, ditiap kontraksi yang datang, ia mencengkram tangan sang suami erat-erat, berharap dengan itu dapat meringankan rasa sakit yang melingkupinya.

 _Baritone_ yang kini penuh dengan kelembutan itu berusaha menenangkan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, _Meito_."

Melihat kesusahan yang dilalui sang istri, hati Sesshoumaru ikut trenyuh. Wajah pria itu memang masih datar, tapi kilat kepedihan terpancar dari safir emasnya. Sesshoumaru tahu wanita yang menjadi pasangannya adalah wanita tangguh. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi masih di luar nalarnya, bahkan untuk dia yang notabenenya _Daiyoukai_ mantan Penguasa Wilayah Barat. Bukan keluh-kesah, reaksi Kagome sama sekali tidak masuk daftar antisipasinya dalam tanda-tanda persalinan. Istrinya itu sering tertawa kecil tanpa sebab semenjak sang surya berani menampakan wajah di kaki langit, itulah satu-satunya yang mencurigakan dari pasangannya di hari itu.

Dan kini, Kagome hanya meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Tanpa rengekan, wanita yang menjadi pasangannya tengah berjuang tuk menghantarkan mahluk yang mewarisi darahnya ke dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terjadi secara serempak. Kagome merasa terdesak, matanya terbelalak sebelum tertutup rapat-rapat kala dorongan dari dalam yang ia rasakan semakin besar. Disaat yang sama, dokter wanita itu berseru lantang. "Kepalanya sudah terlihat!"

Instruksi dari sang dokter tuk mengambil napas dan mengumpulkan tenaga berkumandang.

Apa yang Kagome rasakan di saat itu? Seperti mengeluarkan buah semangka bulat-bulat, lidah api seakan menjilat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang teregang. Tidak ada kata jeda untuk sakit yang ia rasakan. Sakit itu melecut setiap inci tubuhnya, menyiraminya dengan sengatan pedih yang tak terhingga.

Tak ayal lagi, penyesalan karena pernah melukai hati sang ibunda tercinta pun berjejalan di dalam dadanya.

Seruan untuk mengejan berdatangan.

Pertama kali mengejan, bagai memanjat gunung yang sedang runtuh. Tenaga bagai dengan mudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dikali kedua, tubuhnya seperti terkoyak dari dalam. Jerit kecil perjuangannya pun habis di tengah jalan.

"Kagome," panggil Sesshoumaru.

Kedua iris biru kelabu yang terpejam itu kembali terbuka, ia menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Permata emas yang hangat milik suaminya itu penuh oleh keyakinan juga harapan, dan itu memberikan Kagome daya yang lebih untuk kembali berjuang dan menguatkan tekad yang ia miliki. _Miko_ itu ingin segera melihat emas indah itu di bola mata buah hati mereka.

Senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya sebelum wanita itu menarik napas pendek-pendek, mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa, Kagome mengerahkan usahanya mengikuti petunjuk sang dokter. Puluhan tulangnya seakan patah secara serentak kali ketiga ia mengejan. Mendadak lidah api telah menghilang, walau rasa nyeri masih melekat, ia merasakan kelegaan tak terhingga ketika tubuh mungil itu meluncur keluar dari dirinya.

Sang dokter memberi keduanya selamat, dan berkali-kali memuji betapa sehat dan kuat buah hati mereka.

Saat pertama kali melihat bayinya, Kagome terpana. Pupil wanita yang kini resmi menyandang gelar seorang ibu itu melebar ketika menatap tubuh keabu-abuan kecil yang masih diselimuti oleh selapis tipis lemak. Setelah dokter wanita yang penuh kesabaran itu memberikan penanganan pertama pada sang bayi, mahluk mungil itu lantas menangis. Tangisannya kuat dan jeritnya lantangnya memenuhi seluruh isi ruang.

Sontak, Kagome merasa semua rasa sakit terbayarkan. Cairan bening mulai berkubang di matanya.

Dokter itu mendekat, kini Kagome dapat melihat lebih jelas buah hatinya. Rambut silver pendek itu bergumpal-gumpal di kepala mungilnya, mata bayi itu tertutup, tubuhnya masih mengejang karena tangis. Kedua tangan sang _miko_ terulur, sedetik kemudian sosok terindah yang pernah dilihatnya telah berada di dalam pelukan. Dengan sepenuh hati ia mencium kening mahluk tak berdosa itu. Rasa haru bagai gelombang pasang di lautan kala ia menyadari bahwa janin yang tadinya ada di dalam perutnya, yang hanya dapat dirasakan, kini telah dilihatnya, disentuhnya, direngkuhnya, dan diciumnya.

Semua perasaan bahagia yang pernah ia rasakan sama sekali tak dapat disandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, saat pertama kali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

Rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan tak terperi. Ia merasa lengkap dan ..., sempurna.

Kagome tertawa dengan suara parau di tengah isak tangis. Kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan kata-kata membuncah di dadanya saat _miko_ itu menyadari bahwa ia telah menghantarkan sebuah nyawa ke dunia ini. Dan terlebih lagi, kehidupan itu adalah buah cintanya dengan Sesshoumaru! Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Derai-derai kebahagiaan pun kian deras berjatuhan.

Kagome menoleh tuk memandang suaminya, sosok utama baginya tuk berbagi kebahagiaan yang ada. Tatapan mereka terkunci sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap sang buah hati secara bersamaan.

Disaat sang buah hati menghirup napas untuk pertama kali, disaat itulah mereka belajar apa arti cinta sejati.

Sesshoumaru yang terus berada di sisi istrinya menatap Kagome dan bayi yang ada di pelukannya dengan penuh ketakjuban. " _Meito_ ," panggil Kagome. Senyum indah wanita itu terpahat di antara tetes air mata tatkala ia bertutur, "anak kita!"

Keberadaannya di tengah-tengah perjuangan sang istri membuat rasa bangga dan cinta yang ia miliki pada wanita itu semakin mendalam. Namun, bayi mungil bertelinga segitiga imut yang berada di dekapan pasangannya tercinta membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Sesshoumaru begitu tergerak, cairan aneh yang membuat pandangannya kabur mulai berkumpul di matanya. Dan, dua kata terakhir Kagome membuatnya tak lagi dapat bergeming di dalam tabiatnya.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pria itu mencium kening sang anak lalu menangkup wajah dan mencium bibir sang istri untuk beberapa lama. "Anak kita," gaung Sesshoumaru dengan suara yang berat oleh emosi.

Momen berharga itu terjeda ketika Kagome merasakan lagi desakan yang sama.

Oh, iya, tentu saja, mereka sama sekali tidak lupa dengan yang kedua.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati Sesshoumaru menggendong anak pertamanya ketika sang istri mengulang perjuangan.

Belasan menit berlalu. Dengan senyum dan dekapan hangat, kedua orang tua baru itu menyambut kelahiran si kembar.

Sesshoumaru yang duduk di tepi ranjang persis di samping Kagome menatap kagum bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Tiba-tiba, kedua telinga di puncak kepala sang bayi berkedut-kedut. Kemudian, kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu manik emas yang senada dengan miliknya itu balik menatapnya. Dalam bentuk dua _hanyou_ kecil yang kan menjadi penerusnya, definisi kesempurnaan yang baru telah tergubah seketika itu juga di benak Sesshoumaru.

Perasaan luar biasa meluap di dalam diri Sesshoumaru. Ia kan mengajarkan mereka apa yang ada di lautan, di daratan, dan apa yang ada di antara keduanya. Ia kan mengajarkan para pewarisnya segala hal. Melalui versi dirinya yang lebih kecil, ia dapat melihat masa depan terberai secara perlahan. Memiliki keturunan dan menjadi seorang ayah, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih berarti dari sebelumnya. Dengan halus, Sesshoumaru mencium dahi, lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening bayi-bayinya secara bergantian. Salah satu tangan sang bayi terangkat, membelai wajah sang ayah.

Sudut-sudut bibir youkai yang menyandang gelar The Lord of The West itu pun secara otomatis tertarik ke atas.

Kagome pernah mendengar 'Miracle of Birth' tapi ia tidak menyangka akan mengalaminya sendiri. Setelah Sesshoumaru mengecup kening buah hati mereka, dan memberikan bentuk kasih sayang dalam bahasa primal _inu_ , hal yang setara dengan keajaiban telah terjadi. Sesshoumaru tersenyum! Bukan senyum tipis yang beberapa kali pernah pria itu berikan padanya. Tetapi, senyum lebar yang memecah dan mendominasi wajah datar sang _Daiyoukai_ , dan membuat lesung indah yang ia miliki di kedua pipinya terpampang!

Aliran lain air mata mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mata sang _miko._ "Aku sangat mencintai kalian," ungkapnya. Sebagai respons, Sesshoumaru mengecup manis bibir sang istri, dan membelai sisi wajah pasangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ketika sang _alpha_ kembali menatap kagum pada buah hati mereka, Kagome tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda suaminya. "Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, _Meito."_

Gurauan sang istri hanya di jawab dengan tawa kecil yang teredam di dada pria itu.

"Kalian sudah memberi mereka nama?" Tanya sang dokter yang untuk sesaat keberadaannya telah terlupakan.

Sesshoumaru bertukar pandang dengan sang istri, sebelum berkata dengan _baritone_ -nya yang khas. "Mereka akan kami namakan Seien dan Senri."

Seien dan Senri.

Seien, berarti 'Pangeran.'

Dan Senri, memiliki arti 'Seribu kilometer atau jarak yang jauh.'

Itulah nama yang Sesshoumaru dan Kagome berikan pada buah cinta mereka. Nama yang mengibaratkan kehidupan panjang dan penuh arti yang menanti keduanya.

Seraya menghapus sisa uraian air mata di pipinya, Kagome berucap dengan suara yang goyah oleh keharuan. _"Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence,_ Seien, Senri _."_

~tbc~

* * *

Notes: Nama si kembar di sini a/ prompt dari Chiharu Kasumioji^^

To all readers, terlebih yg udah review, fav, dan follow, minna saiko arigatou.


	2. The Scars of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Chapter 2 – The Scars of War.

Notes: Fic ini sepenuhnya terlepas dari Paramour. So, let's enjoy SessKag domestic fluff.

* * *

Siang itu, Sesshoumaru berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang hampir tertutup. Dari celah yang tersedia, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kagome yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang mereka memberi ASI pada Seien yang berada di sisi kiri Senri yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Dengan penglihatannya yang tajam sebagai _inu youkai,_ Sesshoumaru bisa melihat setiap gerakan dengan detil walau cahaya di kamar itu temaram.

Secara amat perlahan, Kagome menyelipkan sebuah guling kecil berwarna biru di antara dirinya dan Seien. Kemudian, ia memindahkan tangan kanan Seien yang ada di dadanya ke atas guling kecil itu. Lalu, tangan kiri Kagome menarik perlahan payudara kanannya dari mulut mungil sang bayi. Bagai tahu akan kehilangan, walau dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Seien kembali menghisap. Karena itu, Kagome hanya dapat membeku di tempat dan menunggu.

Secara perlahan, jari telunjuknya mengusir beberapa helai rambut silver di kening Seien. Kagome mengamati bagaimana mulut mungil itu bergerak-gerak. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tersungging ke atas kala perasaan bahagia yang besar mengalir hangat di dadanya hanya karena memandang mahluk-mahluk imut itu. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa menjadi sosok yang paling dibutuhkan akan menimbulkan rasa bahagia tak terhingga.

Ternyata, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan perasaan bahagia menjadi seorang ibu

Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, Kagome mengagumi kedua sosok malaikat kecilnya itu. Takkan pernah ada kata jemu baginya ketika memandang buah cintanya dengan Sesshoumaru. Tangan-tangan yang terkepal, hidung, bibir, semua yang Seien dan Senri miliki begitu mungil, sangat menggemaskan. Surai silver yang mereka miliki melengkapi semua yang bisa dipuja dari keduanya. Mata-mata besar tanpa dosa itu kini terpejam. Satu yang terpancar dari wajah polos keduanya, kedamaian.

Kedua _hanyou_ imut yang genap berusia enam bulan itu akan dengan mudah dicintai siapapun, baik terlelap, maupun terjaga.

Seringkali Kagome terpukau ketika berpikir bahwa kedua bayi itu tadinya berada di dalam rahimnya, menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya, dan kini, keduanya terbaring pulas di hadapannya. Betapa menakjubkan apa yang telah _Kami-sama_ ciptakan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kekagumannya akan dua miniatur kecil suaminya itu; Tidak langit biru indah yang tergelar tanpa pancang, tidak pula luasnya samudera dengan segala kemisteriusan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Menit berlalu, gerakan menghisap Seien telah terhenti sepenuhnya. Bayi itu sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi dengan mulut terbuka yang terlihat sangat, sangat menggemaskan. Dengan lega, Kagome mengatupkan kembali kait di bra khusus untuk menyusui yang ia kenakan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia bergulir dari tengah kasur ke tepian secepat kilat. Layaknya adegan mata-mata di dalam sebuah film aksi, Kagome menggulingkan tubuh dan berputar ke sisi kiri dengan sekerjap mata lalu mendarat dengan satu lutut dan dua tangan menempel di lantai tanpa suara. Secara perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan dengan berjinjit ke arah pintu. Dengan amat sangat pelan Kagome menarik daun pintu, berusaha tidak membuat derit sekecil apapun. Setelah ia berhasil membuat celah yang cukup besar untuk tubuhnya, ia kembali memutar tubuh, dengan senyum yang tersungging, ia menatap kedua buah hati sebelum beranjak pergi.

Baru selangkah ia keluar dari kamar, sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari perutnya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di lekuk lehernya. Otomatis, Kagome pun terkesiap. " _Meito_ ..." ucapnya dengan suara merajuk saat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap sang suami.

"Hnn?" Gumam Sesshoumaru di daun telinga pasangannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku," keluh Kagome.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukan, Sesshoumaru membisikkan pernyataan, "Kau selalu suka kejutan dariku," seraya berbicara, bibirnya menyusuri leher jenjang wanita itu.

Salah satu tangan Kagome merambat naik dan bersemayam di leher Sesshoumaru, selagi meremas lembut tengkuk pria itu, ia menyahut jenaka, "terkadang."

Rambut Kagome saat itu tergelung asal, beberapa helai berjatuhan di sisi wajah dan tengkuknya. Bajunya kusut di beberapa tempat setelah menemani Seien dan Senri tidur siang. Tapi, semua itu hanya membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik di matanya. Oleh karena itu, sang _Dai youkai_ menarik pasangannya, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat. Momen sederhana tapi penting seperti inilah yang mencerahkan hari-harinya. Momen yang patut disebut sebagai sebuah anugerah. Sesshoumaru bertanya, "Terkadang?"

"Mm-hm."

Setelah bibir, kini ujung hidungnya yang menjelajah leher sang _miko_. "Tidak sekarang?"

"Tidak." Kagome tertawa kecil. "Sekarang, kumohon, lepaskan aku. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan."

Bertentangan dengan ucapannya, Sesshoumaru melihat wanita yang ahli memanah itu tersenyum dari balik bahu. Dengan nada monoton, pria itu berkata, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sang istri memutar tubuh di dalam pelukan, dengan itu Sesshoumaru lebih bebas mengeratkan dekapan sambil menatapnya. "Jika aku mengucapkan tiga kata ajaib ini maukah kau melepaskanku?" Ucapnya seraya mengulum senyum.

"Katakan," perintah Sesshoumaru datar.

" _Meito ..."_ Tangan kiri Kagome merayap di dada bidang sang suami. "Aku," tangan yang lain mengelus halus wajah pasangannya. Di saat yang sama, tangan kanan pria itu membelai pinggang Kagome yang semakin berlekuk semenjak melahirkan. Sesshoumaru menelusupkan tangan di balik kaos yang wanita itu kenakan. Dengan telapak tangannya, Sesshoumaru membelai pinggang bagian belakang, sebelum merayap dan meremas lembut pinggang kanan istrinya.

Meski kata terakhir tak sempat terucapkan, isyarat itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan itu, Kagome memberikan bibirnya, dan sang suami menyambutnya dengan penuh sukacita. Mereka saling bertaut dalam gairah, dan tawa kecil penuh gembira. Rengkuhan Sesshoumaru kian berhasrat hingga tubuh mungil Kagome terangkat. Pria itu menggedongnya dan _miko_ yang pernah menjelajah waktu itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang _alpha._ Saat Kagome tersadar, ia sudah berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang baca, petang hari, dengan jendela terbuka, dalam rengkuhan Sesshoumaru yang sedang berusaha membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Tiba-tiba Kagome menggenggam tangan kanan suaminya, menghentikan usaha pria itu. Sesshoumaru menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ibu dari dua orang anak itu tidak menjawab, ia berusaha tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terkesan kaku. Titik fokus ibu dari anak-anaknya itu bergulir ke bawah sebelum kembali menatap matanya dan berpaling ke arah lain sedetik kemudian. Dari ekspresi sang istri Sesshoumaru dapat menangkap rasa enggan, juga malu? Bila_tidak, ia yakin, sangat yakin_ itu yang dirasakan istrinya. Lalu, yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, mengapa? Kedua malaikat mereka sedang tertidur, dan dari aura yang ditebarkannya pun para pelayan _youkai_ setianya tahu bahwa ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Bisakah kita menunggu hingga malam tiba?" Mata Sesshoumaru sedikit memicing karena heran. "Bubur Seien dan Senri tidak akan matang dengan sendirinya, kau tahu?" Imbuh Kagome dengan canggung.

 _Menunggu hingga malam?_ Raut yang terpampang di wajah sang istri, gerak-gerik anehnya beberapa hari terakhir, secara bergantian, semua itu berkelebatan di benak Sesshoumaru. Dan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang melintas pun muncul. Kagome merasa malu. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi." Sontak Kagome mengangkat wajah dan memandang suaminya. "Berbanggalah seperti para pejuang yang berhasil memenangkan perang."

Mulut Kagome sedikit terbuka kala pria itu membelai halus perutnya, tempat beberapa garis merah efek kehamilan yang tak disukainya, yang mengikis sedikit rasa percaya dirinya berada. "Gurat luka hanyalah sebuah pengingat akan kemenangan. Dan kemenanganmu adalah Seien dan Senri."

Untuk sejenak, batinnya seakan terentak. Pada tarikan napas berikutnya, Kagome terjatuh, untuk yang keratusan kalinya, hatinya terjatuh untuk Sesshoumaru. Sudut-sudut bibir berbentuk busur itu tertarik ke atas, merekah dengan indah hingga kebahagiaan terukir jelas di garis-garis sekitar matanya.

" _Meito_ , kau benar-benar penuh kejutan." Tanpa ia meminta, pria itu selalu berhasil membesarkan hatinya. Meski seringkali dengan cara yang tak awam, perhatian dan kasih sayang selalu Sesshoumaru berikan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mencintai dengan sepenuh jiwa pria yang kini menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya? "Aku selalu menyukai kejutan darimu," ucapnya tulus. Dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, Kagome membelai kedua garis di pipi kanan Sesshoumaru. Suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan kala ia mengutarakan perasaan, "aku sangat menyayangimu _."_

Tiga kata ajaib yang berasal dari hati yang terdalam telah terucap, bukannya melepaskan, rangkaian kata itu hanya membuat Sesshoumaru tak ingin terpisah dengan pasangan yang ada dalam dekapan. Dan itulah yang sang _Daiyoukai_ lakukan, melebur sang istri dalam pelukan, dan berbagi kehangatan cinta dalam sentuhan, juga kecupan.

Namun, sayangnya, rencananya harus tertunda, rengek halus sang buah hati teramat jelas membelai pendengarannya yang sensitif. Dan Sesshoumaru pun mengabarkan hal itu, "mereka bangun."

Kagome bangkit dari sofa, seraya beranjak pergi ia berkata, "aku akan menemani mereka sebentar." Pria yang sudah menegakkan duduknya itu menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman. Di ambang pintu Kagome menoleh, melepaskan bibir bawah yang entah sejak kapan digigitnya, dengan suara dan tatapan mata yang seduktif ia berkata, "kuharap kau mau sedikit bersabar."

Sesshoumaru mengangguk dan menatap punggung sang istri yang menghilang dari pandang. Pria itu menyilangkan kaki, kini, lutut kanannya bertumpu di atas yang kiri. Tak sabar menanti detik berlalu, ia menghela napas.

Oh, indahnya menjadi orang tua.

* * *

TnM's notes: Untuk semua yg udah baca dan review juga fav dan follow, minna saiko arigatou^^.


End file.
